Exposed
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Jason Reynolds was young and stupid and needed money. If that meant pumping his newborn daughter with chemicals, why not? She'll have a good future, go to a good college. She'll never know the difference. Well now Jason is older and wiser and his daughter is a teenager. And the government wants their little experiment back at any cost. Prequel to Unstoppable. Much Deadpool.


"Jason, I'll get her one way or another. We had an agreement," The larger man's eyes betrayed his rage as he agitatedly tapped his fingertips across his desk.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

"I can't, I can't let you, I…" Jason trailed off, nervously running his hands through his thinning hair, "She's my daughter Mark! My baby girl…"

"That's Dr. Abraham to you," Mark scowled, "Do not take liberties to which you are not entitled."

"I'm sorry sir, uh, doctor. Dr. Abraham," he stammered, unable to look his superior in the eye. Instead he focused on his pristine black tie, as miraculously wrinkle free as his navy sports coat, "She's my daughter… she's only fourteen."

"She's not your daughter Reynolds," Mark leaned forward, "Not anymore."

"I won't do it," Jason hesitantly met his gaze, "I- I- can't. I won't."

"You no longer have any right to Grace Reynolds, _nor _the X Serum that flows through her veins. Which, by the way was incredibly expensive," he stood, towering over the smaller man, "If you do not turn her over to Weapon Plus within the next hour, she will be considered a threat to the American people and assassinated on sight."

Jason's mouth fell open as he rapidly searched the doctor's face, "Y-you wouldn't…"

"Oh believe me. I would."

"N-no," Jason folded his arms over his chest.

"What?" Mark's voice was dangerously quiet. He stared down at Jason as if he was a particularly disgusting bug. One he couldn't wait to step on.

"Goodbye Mark," he held his chin high, stepping towards the door.

"I can't just let you leave Reynolds," Mark raised his voice, chuckling humorlessly, "_We _can't let you leave."

Without another word Jason turned, pushing out of his former boss's office for the last time. Scarlett with fury, Mark punched the intercom on his desk, dialing a well-known number, "Security? Yes, this is Dr. Abraham. Jason Reynolds is _not _to leave the building- do you hear me? He is not to leave. Yes, thank you."

Disappearing behind his enormous desk, Mark emerged heaving a Blaser R8 out of a hidden compartment. Cocking his rifle he stomped out into the hallway. Weapon X wasn't getting away. Not again.

Increasing his pace Jason whizzed through the hall, using his sleeve to mop the sweat from his brow. He whipped around a corner, avoiding eye contact with the few co-workers he passed. Well, ex-co-workers. He was going to be okay. He'd go home and- Grace. He'd take Grace somewhere safe. They'd lie low for a while and-

_WEEEEEOOOOOEEEEEOOOOEEEEEEOOOOO_

The lights began flashing red as an alarm pierced the silence. Needing no further incentive, Jason began to sprint.

"_HEY!_"

A barrage of footsteps appeared behind him and something that sounded like-

Dogs.

Exploding around another corner, Jason collided headfirst with someone. Without thinking he pushed Mrs. Jones out of the way, sending her papers scattering to the floor. She fell into the mob of security guards, slowing them to a halt. Breaking free of its leash, one of the huge German Shepherds leapt forward, sinking its teeth into Jason's arm.

Crying out in pain, Jason punched the creature in the muzzle, successfully making it let go, but taking a chunk of his arm with it.

"_Damnit Damnit damnit_," Jason muttered, watching the blood flow across his wrist. Stumbling into the car garage he slammed the door, sliding the lock into place. Immediately pounding ensued, the door physically shaking under the weight of half a dozen armed men.

Jason grabbed his keys, nearly dropping them with his blood slick hands. Hopping into his black Ford Fusion, he twisted the ignition. The engine sputtered but refused to start.

"_C'mon c'mon…_"

The car reluctantly started, just as the door burst open, spilling the guards out into view.

"HEY!"

"STOP HIM!"

With that Jason swerved out of his parking spot, nearly hitting the closest adversary in the process. Speeding towards the gate, he ripped _through_ the barrier the toll booth provided. The yellow bar was flung to the side as he broke out of Weapon Plus once and for all.

Or so he thought.

The moment he began to relax, whirring sirens blared behind him. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he gawked at the cop cars trailing behind him, and gaining fast. There had to be at least eight or nine, all the flashing lights.

Hands shaking, he gingerly took his phone out of the glove compartment, trembling fingers dialing the desired number. Glancing back he slowly increased the pressure on the accelerator. 50… 60… 70…

"Hey Daddy! What's up?"

"Grace baby, listen to me. Don't go home. You hear me? Do _not _go home."

"What's wrong?" he could picture her now, brow furrowed in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll- I'll take care of it. I just need you to know that you can't go home and that- that I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? Dad- stop! Think about what you're-"

"Goodbye Gracie," he clicked the 'end call'.

"Daddy! No- dad _please_… no…" she cried, tucking one of the blonde curls that escaped her messy bun back behind her ear. Slumping down she banged her head against the wall. When her phone rang, she immediately thought of David and had ducked into the janitor closet. Tears blurred her vision, smudging her mascara. Kicking her feet out in anger, she sent one of the mops spiraling to the ground. The top, having little room in the cramped closet, came crashing down on her head. Pushing herself to her feet, she burst out of the closet.

As soon as the door swung open, it smashed into something on the other side. Reyna Thompson, resident best friend, clutched her wounded face, "What the HELL do you think your," she looked up, "Oh. Grace. Sorry- I didn't- hi."

Grace let her hair create a curtain over her face, hoping to hide the tears from her friend. It didn't work.

"Omigod- what's wrong?" she cried, taking in her state, "C'mon, I've got some make up remover in my bag. On the way to the bathroom you can tell me all about it," she started towing her in the opposite direction.

"I- I had a fight. With David," Grace blurted out, trying to make the lie as convincing as possible. Her father worked for the government- she wasn't sure what part exactly- and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell anyone what he told her.

"So you hid in… the closet?" she asked, rifling through her bag, "Wait a minute- if that bastard lay a _finger _on you I swear to god-"

"No-! No, nothing like that!" she grabbed a makeup remover pad and began to delicately dab at her eyes.

"Here, try this," Reyna produced a purple eye liner pencil, smearing a line across her friend's lid, "See? All better. Now just point me in the direction of David so I can beat the living shit out of him. Then we'll be square."

"No! Please don't… confront him. It was kind of private," Grace bit her lip. _What a tangled web we weave._

"Fine," Reyna pouted, "But I'll be thinking some _very_ choice words next time I see him."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to head home… would you mind covering for me? Say I was sick or something."

"Yeah, yeah," Reyna waved her arm, "The things I'll do for a friend."

"Bye. Oh- and thanks," Grace offered a little smile, before hurrying out of the restroom.

Jason stomped on the break as two more cars veered in front of him, surrounding him completely. One officer leaned out the window, Glock 9mm pointed directly at his heart. One by one more officers adopted the position. Gently opening the door Jason stepped out of the car, putting his hands in the air. Rough hands came up from behind, pushing him to his knees.

"Grace…" he murmured and with an ear shattering _bang_ everything went black.

**So, next chapter we get some Deadpool action. Just a reminder, this is the prequel to Unstoppable, an X-Men Fanfic. I was unsure of whether to put it under X-Men or Deadpool. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

**Z-Quelly**


End file.
